


Heavy

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Protective Lena, Sick Kara, SuperCorp, lena and Kara falling in love, slight AU, some mon el bashing later, sorry i just do not like mon-el
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Kara and Lena's relationship from around 2x16 on ignoring karamel it never existed. Kara and Lena falling in love and helping each other lift the weight of the world off their shoulders while a new evil arrives in national city building its own empire to fight against the  deo.this is a really bad summary give the story a shot I hope you enjoyThe rating is probably going to change at some point.





	1. Chapter 1

The world was out to get her; it seemed to relish screwing her over and watching her fall apart it made her paranoid and scared of letting anyone in when everyone had turned and left her; they hurt her. She had been left alone to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. Her mother she barely remembered her mother. Some nights she would stay up trying to remember the voice that had once sung her to sleep the voice that had been her comfort for the first four years of her life. 

 

Scientific she knew that it was normal that she would forget her mother's voice it was the first thing the mind would forget about someone, but that did not push away the pain of being forced to forget the single person she had known to love her for simply being the only example she had of unconditional love had died before she had even turned five. That's what she had thought before she had met Kara Danvers the reporter had seen her for who she was for the person behind the mask that she had held up for so many years.

Kara made her feel like she was the center of her universe, and she held her on those lonely nights when she missed the ones she had lost Kara never asked why she was still sad Kara understood how hard it was to be the survivor to be the only one who seemed to want to remember the person who was lost. Kara would sit with her while she cried letting it all out as the blonde whispered soothing words in her ears. Kara showed her unconditional care Kara never asked for anything back and that meant the world to Lena. 

She knew that no matter what now she had Kara when the world was too heavy she had Kara to pick her up when she fell down. Kara who carried the weight that could be seen behind her eyes on late nights when they looked up at the sky, Kara may never tell Lena what caused that pain, but she never had to Lena knew that it was her burden, and she would listen when Kara needed her but until then they would sit holding each other trying to fight of the weight of the world.

Kara made her stronger Kara helped her see the good, and the bad Kara pushed her to be better without making her feel like she was a bad person. Kara walked in and took some of the weight off of Lena’s shoulders Kara held her close Kara, who was all the light in the world pushed into one person. Lena would constantly try to protect the other woman, she would try to help her when she fell because Kara was always the most beautiful when she was standing strong looking happy with no weight on her shoulders. 

Kara defended her at every turn she never seemed to want anything in return, and that was new for Lena everyone she had met always had something that they wanted in exchange but Kara, sweet amazing Kara Danvers who had every opportunity to hurt her to turn on Lena to make the world believe she was a villains had never once seemed to even think of leaving Lena’s side no matter how much money was offered for the youngest Luthor’s secrets. Kara who had told her each time someone had tried to convince her to give them some dirt on Lena, Kara, who would give Lena the name of whoever had tried to take her friend from her.

Lena had to admit that she should have seen it coming she knew that she had been crushing on Kara for some time but when the invasion hit and supergirl saved her the only person, she could think of calling was Kara, she had panicked when Kara had not picked up, she was terrified that something had happened to Kara that Kara was alone and afraid trapped or worse. Lena realized that day that her feelings towards Kara had evolved past friend at some point she was not sure exactly when it happened but somewhere between the lunch dates and movie nights and nights spent comforting each other, she had fallen in love with Kara. 

Lena knew that in the moment, she saw Kara after the invasion when she was greeted with a tight hug by a teary-eyed reporter whom she would not trade anything for this woman, she would relieve the pain and betrayal a million times if it meant getting to spend the rest of time next to this woman.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
“ Kara how are you feeling" Lena said putting her hand on Kara’s head the reporter had called her saying that she was going to have to cancel their lunch because she was sick. Lena had rushed over to see Kara.

“ Not great and you did not have to come over I told you I was sick so that I would not get you sick” Kara said trying to convince Lena that she was going to be ok but based on how pale and shaky Kara was in that moment, she was most certainly not fined. 

“ You Kara Danvers are worth getting sick for” Lena said as she led the ill reporter through her own apartment and pushed her onto the couch. “ I'm going to check your temperature and next get you some water, and then we will watch some cartoons until you feel better” 

“ Eye eye Captain” Kara said lifting her hand to her forehead in a mock salute. Lena laughed over her shoulder at the adorable and sick reporter. Even when sick Kara was still making her day better, and she was determined that she would make Kara’s sick day better even if it meant that she would get sick also.

“ ok Kara I want you to drink at least a little bit of this while i go get the tv setup,” Lena placed a cup of water on the table in front of Kara and went over to the tv and began looking through Kara’s selection of shows she finally decided that scooby doo would be the most comforting show for her sick friend she would have gone with voltron but Kara always seemed to get overly worried in shows with supervillains. 

“ Thank you Lee” Kara’s voice was weak she was close to drifting off. Kara closed her eyes letting herself drift into the realm of sleep. Lena watched Kara’s peaceful face, she was adorable like that her face slightly squished on the pillow, and she had a small amount or drool on her. 

Lena leaned back onto the side of the couch in front of Kara’s feet, she took her tablet out of her purse to get some work done while she was out of the office and while Kara was still asleep Kara would no doubt take up most of her attention when she woke up. An hour later Kara shifted opening her eyes to see Lena, who smiled at her Lena got up to check Kara’s temperature another time making sure that Kara drank some water before she went to get her tablet again.

“Lee come and snuggle with me please I’m cold” Kara said her voice scratchy and raw from both the flu and from sleep. Lena looked at Kara for a minute acting like she was pondering the request.

“ Only if you insist, Kara" Lena said teasingly at the older blonde. She got up taking her tablet with her before laying down on the couch so that she, and Kara were spooning. Lena relaxed into Kara’s arms feeling the way Kara’s chest rose and fell with each breath. She found herself focusing on scooby doo not wanting to bring her tablet and disturb the blonde who had her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara spend a night out on the town and an enemy arrives in town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not able to fully edit this chapter i am in a bit of a situation where it is a bit hard to do the edits

Two weeks after Kara had blown out her powers and spent the weekend being taken care of by Lena she found herself having been convinced by Lena to go to one of national cities clubs. Kara found herself freaking out over what to wear and if she would look good. Kara had called in reinforcements in the form of Lucy and Alex, Maggie had opted out of the whole thing saying that she was not about to get involved with the whole thing when she had a great case waiting on her desk. 

Alex and Lucy had arrived at Kara’s appartment with at least twenty different dresses that they had picked out for Kara and Lena’s not date to the club. Lucy and Alex had agreed that they needed to find a way to get Kara and Lena together so if they had dropped some hints that Kara could use a fun night out at the club to Lena then it was purely a coincidence. 

So Kara sat looking through each dress as it was presented to her sometimes Alex and Lucy would disagree with the others choice saying either it looked to super like or it was not a dress that would fit Kara’s frame or simply did not like the article of clothing that was shown. Kara had given up on putting in her input as the two woman in front of her had not liked her suggestion of wearing one of her usual dresses they looked quite appalled by the suggestion. 

Kara came out of her closet dressed in a form fitting purple dress that ended around mid thigh on Kara it hugged her curves and showed off her cleavage. Lucy and Alex shared a look before knowing that this was the dress. They smiled as Kara seemed to be quite comfortable in it so the problem of Kara’s comfort was no longer an issue for them. Kara smiled at the two women sitting on her bed waiting for her opinion.

“ I like it can we go with this one” Kara said taking another look at herself in the mirror. 

“ definitely now all you need is the shoes.” Lucy said handing over a pair of black five inch heels to Kara. 

“ she looks good” Alex commented.smiling at her sister.

“ no she looks completely fuckable and that is what we were going for” Lucy said with a mischievous smile on her face. Alex nearly choked on air when she heard her little sister described as fuckable.

“ Ok then so Lee will be here any minute now let's go ahead and do my makeup” Kara said quickly.

she was nervous although she was not quite sure why she was so nervous. It was just a night out with her best friend nothing more. The group converged in kara’s bathroom taking the time to go over eyeliner and remind Kara not to smudge it and then eyeshadow and so on before they could completely finish there was a knock at the door. The group looked at Alex and shoed her away silently since she had met Lena before they figured it was best if she answered the door. 

“ Agent Danvers it’s nice to see you again.” Lena said after seeing alex open the door for her. Alex smiled Lena had been nice to her despite everything that had happened between the deo and Lena. 

“ Just helping Kara get ready she can not be trusted to pick out her own dress for a club, and call me Alex” she said motioning for Lena to come inside the apartment. Lena laughed at the comment.

Lena was dressed in a form fitting black dress that left little to the imagination it showed off her legs and ample cleavage and made her butt look amazing. Alex had to say her little sister did have good taste in crushes between Lena and James the two of them were very attractive. Lena was wearing heels that left Alex wondering how either of them were going to be able to walk in the club. Kara came out of the room two minutes later a smile on her face. Lena was trying to subtly check Kara out it was not very subtle though. Kara blushed at seeing Lena and she may have noticed Lena’s roaming eyes if she had not been busy taking in the sight of the younger woman. 

“ Shall we head out then?” Lena asked getting up from where she sat on the couch. Kara nodded grabbing her purse and following Lena out the door she waved to Alex on the way out.  
“ my driver is waiting outside for us” Lena said smiling she knew Kara would be fine with them taking a cab but she wanted to be safe and her driver was more discreet the last thing she wanted was to accidentally shoot Kara into the public eye just because they spent a night out clubbing together.

“ sounds good so what club are we going to?” 

“ you will find out when we get there.” Lena said a devious smirk on her face.

The two slipped into the car Kara gave a quick hello to Lena’s driver before situating herself next to Lena. She leaned into Lena’s side enjoying the other woman’s presence. They talked a little on the drive mostly about the newest L-corp project and how it had been stressing Lena out over the last few days. She was going against at least a third of the board in continuing the project but it would be worth it with how many people it could help. Lena was determined since the failed transporter to help people to solve world problems.

Neither of the women had managed to notice the black vans that had been scattered about the town along their path the two were to focused on the sound of the others voice to notice the cameras or the people hidden throughout the city the vans attention may not have been on the limo but it most certainly was on something else.

The two pulled up to the club it was one of the exclusive and upscale clubs in national city they could hear the music from where they were outside. The name of the club was CRASH Kara and Alex had tried to get into it a few weeks back she had mentioned how disappointed she was at not being able to get in to Lena who must have remembered. 

“ I figured i could get you in here since you were so disappointed last time that you could not get in.” Lena said giving Kara a small smile which Kara quickly returned.

“Thank you Lena i appreciate it” Kara said leaning into the younger woman’s side as she spoke.

Kara expected for them to be at least momentarily stopped as they skipped the line to the club but she was surprised to find that Lena was apparently on the list. So the bouncer let the pair right in. Kara looked around the music was loud the place was somewhat dark with a few neon signs in green and blue and some orange. The place was amazing to say the least she knew Alex would certainly enjoy coming there. Lena led Kara up a case of stairs to what she figured was the V.I.P. section. 

“ Do you want to get some fries they have good fries here” Lena said knowing that Kara’s first thought would be of food. 

“ Yes that would be great” Kara said as they made their way over to a small both. The two sat side by side close enough for their thighs to touch. 

Lena quickly ordered the two drinks and some fries Kara had brought some of her alien alcohol in her purse which she discretely poured into her drink when Lena was not looking. Lucy had said that if the two were going drinking, then Kara needed to be able to get drunk as part of the experience.

“ Kara do you want to dance?” Lena was smirking as Kara took in her figure once again the buzz of the alcohol had caused her to lose some of her manners she was now every few seconds letting her eyes drift down to Lena’s chest. 

“ Sure"   
Kara and Lena made their way to the dance floor Kara could not hear much of anything with the music invading her senses the two ended up pressed together on the packed dance floor Lena’s ass grinding into Kara’s front. The two moved along to the music their bodies finding the beat and synchronizing. It was a sight to behold as Kara hooked her hands-on Lena's waist and moved them up and down her figure.

Kara found herself entranced by the way Lena’s body moved against hers it had taken her complete attention. The woman grinding herself into kara was the only thing that mattered in that moment and probably at any moment. Eventually, the two got tired of dancing and made their way back to the table grabbing a few more fries and sitting. They talked for another hour before Lena announced that they would need to go soon she had a meeting in the afternoon tomorrow, and she would be far too hung over to attend it if they continued on.

Lena and Kara made their way back to the car where Lena’s driver was sitting reading a book. The two drove to Kara’s apartment Lena insisted that she help the drunk kryptonian get into her apartment. 

“ Kara here let me help you” Kara was fumbling with the keys Lena grabbed the older woman’s hands and guided them to the lock. Kara stumbled back a bit losing her balance, she found herself knocking over both herself and Lena in the process. 

She landed on top of Lena their faces nearly touching. She kept looking from the CEO's eyes to her lips wanting to kiss them wanting to know if her lips were as soft as they looked. Lena sat up and rolled Kara onto her side before wobbling her way to her feet and proceeding to help Kara up. Kara found herself pouting at the lack of contact from Lena, she had gotten quite used to being pressed up against Lena over the course of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading big shout out to my Beta who is absolutely amazing. 
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	3. Chapter 3

I want to apologize for the long update time I have the next chapter written it is just a matter of editing it. Some of my health issues have spiked back up over the last week so I am trying to rest and recover from that I sincerely apologize for the wait and hope that the next chapter will be able to make it up to you all. Thank you for putting up with me and my writting


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena enjoy a night in watching movies as the levels of odd meta human crimes climbs in national city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait I am still recovering from being sick its a chronic illness type thing so I can make no guarantees on getting chapters finished on a scheduled time. Thank you so much for your patience

Weekends off work were always rare for the duo, because of Kara always being called into work or super duties, she rarely could truly relax for the weekend, so Lena had decided that the two needed to spend a weekend in. She knew that Kara would get out of it, if she knew that Lena actually had gotten Alex to get Kara out of reporting duties over the weekend, so she had baited Kara into a movie marathon, saying that she had never watched the disney princess movies. Kara had gasped in shock she was horrified by that. 

Kara had been busy that week, with super duties a few odd occurrences had called her to different spots around National city, each one of them had been completely unrelated in nature except for one thing the, style of fighting used in each fight was far too similar to one that she had seen a few times before. So she needed to get her mind off of the oddities that had been occurring, in National city. She needed to see Lena anyways, she had simply been unable to find a reason that would not make her seem to clingy.

Alex had given her the suggestion, knowing that it would get Kara to be at Lena’s apartment, within fifteen minutes. Kara was excited to see Lena’s reactions to all of the movies, when Lena had called. Lena was a bit scared of what would happen, if Kara would be mad after they almost kissed at the last gala, they had been interrupted by Kara’s friend Mike. She was not very fond of Mike, who had interrupted their kiss to hit on Kara, and had previously invited himself to another gala.

Kara knocked on Lena’s door, bringing Lena out of her thoughts. She found Kara holding at least twenty movies in a bag. Lena looked from the bag, to see Kara dressed in sweatpants and tight fitting tank top, that showed off Kara’s shoulders and her abs were practically outlined under the tank top. Lena felt her heart speed up a little at the sight, she was beautiful with her hair in a messy bun. Even with no make up Kara was still taking her breath away, if anything she was more beautiful without it.

“ come on in Kara.” Lena watched Kara walk, in trying and failing to not look at the reporters butt ,which looked amazing in sweatpants. 

Lena herself, was dressed in jeans and a tight fitted MIT t-shirt. She had only a thin layer of makeup on. Lena relaxed as soon as Kara arrived, the blonde always had that effect on her, she calmed her she was getting used to having the reporter around to keep her company. They had almost kissed, at least three times now and Lena found herself hoping that maybe just maybe she would actually get to kiss the other woman. 

“ Ok, so I brought each princess movie I could get my hands on, and I also brought anastasia, which is not a disney movie but it is amazing nonetheless. You should know how historically inaccurate the disney movies are by the way so please don't comment on it we all know” Kara said she already knew Lena’s penchant for correcting inaccuracies in movies and plays. Kara had learned that when they had gone to see newsies. 

“ I promise not to make any critiques on the historical inaccuracy, scouts honor.” Lena said raising her hand. Kara giggled at Lena’s gesture. 

“ good now we will watch them in the order that they were made,” Kara said, as she sat the bag down on the couch. 

When Kara had first seen Lena’s apartment, it was mostly bland, it was not personalized to Lena at all. Kara had then gone out of her way to convince Lena ,that she needed to live in a place that made her feel safe, it made her feel like she did not have to keep any of her walls up when inside the apartment. So Kara had taken to showing Lena how to let things get a bit more -well Lena rather than robotic. Now Lena’s walls had a few pictures of Lena and her birth mother and some of Kara and lena and the rest of the supersquad.

Kara had helped her make a home in national city. Lena was willing to do anything for Kara, to make her smile, after everything the reporter had done for her. If that entailed spending her day watching cartoon princesses, then she would gladly do so considering that she had made Kara watch the whole of the original star trek series. Kara was yet to be hooked by it but she did enjoy the show. 

“ Lee so we have to watch snow white first I’m going to go get some popcorn for us.” Kara started the movie Lena sat watching the movie play the animation was old, she did not quite get why the whole thing was going on, why was there so much singing. Noise frightens animals no matter how good of a singer she should be scaring the animals off ,not attracting them.

Kara came back with the popcorn in hand, and a smile on her face she snuggled herself into Lena’s side, they always seemed to end up snuggling when they watched movies. Lena was confused by it at first, but after a while she eagerly welcomed Kara and her snuggling ways. Lena now found it unusual if she was watching a movie and did not have Kara curled into her side.

“ you know who names their kid snow.” kara said, Kara and Lena had developed a habit of making comments during movies. 

“ apparently her dad does.” Lena retorted. Smiling over at Kara, as the dwarves danced across the screen.

They watched the movie occasionally making comments, to one another. Kara made her way through a bowl of popcorn, Lena had only grabbed a few pieces. Kara always paced herself when she was in front of people who she had not yet told her secret although with Lena she felt that she did not need to hide near as much as she did while around other people. The movie soon finished up Lena had only gotten a few things out of the movie although it was admittedly enjoyable.

“ the evil queen is a lot like my mother don’t you think,” Lena said, as Kara placed the next movie into the dvd player.

“ I guess she kinda is, you know you do look a bit like snow white just a lot more attractive” Kara said trying to cheer Lena up, she had known that Lena would probably connect those dots at some point during one of the movies.

“ so you are saying that I am a disney princess but better huh,” Lena said smirking as Kara looked up at her from where she was snuggled into the younger woman’s chest. Kara blushed and nodded. Lena decided to go easy on the reporter for a while, and not torment her with flirtatious teasing. 

“ Ok so this one is Cinderella. So get ready for more talking animals” Kara said excitedly she loved this movie.

“ ok let's get watching then.” Lena said, as she played the movie. She ended up enjoying how Kara sang along with almost every song.

“ so either she has some weird superpower for talking to mice, or those mice were tested on with some shit” Lena concluded, as she took another handful of popcorn. Kara laughed at the comment, throwing her head back a little. Kara found it fund it funny how Lena would grab a handful of popcorn and eat each piece one by one.

“ well i guess super girl has some competition with the whole super power thing doesn’t she ” Kara’s voice was light from laughter. 

“ good luck to her then I am personally rooting for her to win.” Lena teased back before the two ended up bent over laughing together.

Lena would occasionally make a remark, about how the fairy godmother was a huge princerella shipper ,as she liked to call the couple. Kara had to agree one has to ship them pretty hard in order to get them to meet. They ended up having a discussion about how lucky fairy god mother was her otp got together that rarely happens. When the movie was wrapping up Lena was smiling holding Kara closer. 

Kara went ahead and put in the little mermaid, Lena was tired and starting to drift off but as she saw the opening she could not help but think of how Kara would understand if she fell asleep, Kara would not be mad for that. So about twenty minutes into the movie she found herself asleep arms still wrapped around Kara. Kara was called away early in the morning she left a note saying that she had been called by snapper.

Kara spent about an hour trading hits with a metahuman, with the abilities of a rhino things were being a bit odd as of late, because of the knew criminals that seemed to be scouting out national city, none of them had made any serious moves but they had the skills to. it was a perplexing occurrence, as to why they were simply engaging in activities that would call for supergirls immediate attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big shout out to my beta who has helped me fix all of the previous chapters of this they are amazing
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara hits a break in the case of the new and yet to be named criminal organization in National City. She and Lena gear up to have a lunch and binge watch a show on netflix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait for the update I am working as fast as I can i have been sick, it is a chronic thing that comes and goes. I hope this chapter is not to short it is mostly a build up to the next few that are gonna tie together better than the first two chapters of this did.

The week had been filled with work, as Kara had found that the group of criminals shared a similar style of fighting to that of batman. She ended up holding a few calls with Dick Grayson, while looking into the subject but they only reached a dead end when it came to ID’s. So Dick had agreed that he would come down to national city for a few days as soon as possible and try to get a better look at the situation. She had been so preoccupied by the new crime group that she had not seen Lena all week, so she planned on making it up to her. 

Kara threw another crushing punch at the metahuman, but they dodged ,quickly maneuvering themselves into a position to push Kara down. She hit the ground with a thud, her chin collided with concrete. 

“ I have to admit, I thought it would be funner to fight, the supergirl.” The large metahuman said, trying to taunt the girl of steel. 

“ you have no idea how many times I have heard that comeback, do villains just borrow each other's material.” Kara said sarcasm dripping from her voice

“ you talk too much hero.” the meta said, swooping in and throwing a punch.

Kara quickly dodged the oncoming hit, she grabbed the meta’s arm and swung him into the wall, with enough force to knock any normal human out. She had been hoping that using a small amount of force would work. It appears that she had been mistaken. Kara lifted the surprised meta over her head, and threw them harshly to the ground. The hero got onto the meta’s back and held them down. the meta was cuffed by a DEO agent, as Kara held them harshly to the ground. 

This was the first member of the new crime ring that they had been able to capture. The rest had managed to get away, in the nick of time. Kara was stressed to say the least, snapper had been on her case to get the latest article done, while J’onn had been pushing her harder in training. So she was ready for a break, maybe a good relaxing bath would help she had to go see Lena first though she was supposed to bring the other woman dinner. 

It took Kara forty minutes to finish up with the DEO and paperwork on the newly captured metahuman, before she could get changed, and rush off to pick up Lena’s favorite from the bakery down the street from Catco. The trip to L-corp was short considering Kara flew with the baked goods in hand. She landed outside the large skyscraper in a back alley. She made her way into the building and up the elevator.

“ Alana is Lena available right now?” Kara asked, with the signature sunny danvers smile in place.

“ She will be available in a few moments.” Alana had not taken well to Kara’s constant presence in Miss Luthor's office.

“ THank you.” Kara said, she practically skipped over to the chairs in the waiting area. Kara quickly made herself comfortable, and began going through some articles on her phone to pass the time.

Alana always gave Kara a bad feeling, Kara trusted most people she believed the best in them, but Alana left a sour taste in her mouth, she had a gut feeling that told her to keep Alana at arms length. Kara tried to distract herself from the uneasy feeling she had while around Alana. After about ten minutes later Lena opened her office door and waved Kara in. The younger woman walked into the room silently she sent one last uneasy look back at Alana. Kara hugged Lena tightly having missed seeing the CEO. 

Kara sat down on the couch next to Lena, the two had yet to exchange any words as Lena was still on the phone with some business person. Kara knew the drill, Lena had no doubt gone against her assistants wishes, and let Kara in before she had finished the call. After setting the food down she relaxed back on the couch. Pacing around the room Lena occasionally looked over at Kara giving her an apologetic look, Kara simply smiled in return. It took Lena another ten minutes before she was finally able to finish up the phone call.

“ sorry about that, Kara, you know how those calls can go on.” Lena said as she sat down next to Kara, she sat closely enough for their knees to touch on the couch. 

“ It’s all good Lee, as long as I still get to spend time with my favorite CEO.” Kara said, putting an arm on Lena’s shoulder and smiling brightly in the way that always made Lena smile right back.

“ I’m always happy to share my time with you, you know that Kara” Lena said, gently pushing at Kara’s shoulders, as she tried to distract Kara from the blush that had made it's way up her neck and to her cheeks. “ well why don’t we go ahead and dig in before another person who thinks they own the world calls me” 

Laughter filled the room, as Kara leaned back smiling and laughing. Lena grabbed the bags of take out and began separating out their food, she got a plate while Kara always scarfed down no less than three plates. Kara had explained to Lena early on in their friendship, how Kara had an extremely high metabolism and had to eat quite a bit more than the normal person did. The genius had understood especially with how much Kara went to the gym. It would be a lie if Lena said that she had never noticed Kara’s built physique and the way that her muscles bulged under tight clothes, it would also be a lie for her to say that she had never taken the time to check out her best friends godlike physique. 

Lena idle wondered while they talked, if Kara exercised so much because of her connection to supergirl. The the two talked back and forth exchanging a few jokes and talking about how their day was going. Lena listened with enraptured attention as Kara spoke, she always listened to Kara when she spoke.She enjoyed being able to just listen to her friend it was something so normal so underrated by most people, but it meant the world to Lena, to be able to simply listen to someone. 

“So what are we planning for this weekend?” Lena asked, her voice light but still hesitant. She had a gut feeling that she was being dragged down again the thoughts in her head were swirling again, Lena did her best to push them away and focus on Kara for the time being.

“ well I was hoping that I could rope you into watching another season of grey’s anatomy with me” Kara said, she gave Lena a weak smile knowing that the other woman did not like the show as much as she did.

“ I will be there, so have you been watching it without me” Lena jabbed at Kara, trying to make a joke to lighten her own mind but it did nothing.

Kara was about to respond when Alana opened the door and announced that Lena’s meeting started in two minutes. Kara quickly excused herself and made her way out of the building. No matter how hard Kara tried to shake it, their was a bad feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach. There was no real reason that she could pinpoint for it, but she was still unable to get rid of the feeling that had spread throughout her body.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Saturday Night

Kara sat in her apartment she had expected Lena to show up, about an hour ago she had texted Lena who had said she was caught in the office and was busy, but she would do her best to get over to Kara’s apartment. Something about the way Lena had said it had bothered Kara, she simply could not shake her worry for the other woman from her thoughts. So eventually she just sat on the couch, working on her laptop on a piece for snapper. 

After sitting for another twenty minutes she decided that she would call the office to simply check in on how Lena was doing. The phone rang a few times before Alana picked it up, Lena was almost always the person who picked up when Kara called, unless Lena was not in the office or in the middle of a meeting or on a business call.

“ miss Danvers what can I do for you today?” Alana’s monotoned and uninterested voice came on the line. 

“ can I speak to Lena quickly if she is available.” Kara said, she was nervous she always was before speaking to Lena scared that this would be the time that Lena changed her mind about Kara, and if she is not worth spending the time with when she could be with more important people.

“ Miss Luthor is out of the office right now,” Alana said, before suddenly hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading big thanks to my beta for doing such an amazing job of dealing with my mistakes
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS.  
> I need the feed back to figure out which direction to take this story.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena ditches Kara on their weekend of binge watching due to a new revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait I hope this chapter lives up to your standards thank you for waiting. I am still not feeling good and I got to feeling really weak while doing the edits on this chapter so I am not sure how much i missed

After Kara had left Lena’s office on wednesday, she had taken her meeting and gotten a text from one Helena Bertaneli, an old friend from boarding school. Helina had been one of the first people Lena had come out to when she was first figuring out her sexuality. If it were not for Helena, she would surely had fallen farther into the depression, that had plagued her since she was a teen. A smile had lit up Lena’s face as, she had seen the request to have dinner with her old friend that night. 

They caught up that night, Helena had badgered her about her crush, on the reporter from catco that she could not seem to stop giving exclusives to. Lena ended up spilling all of the stories to her. They went over the almost kiss, that Mike had interrupted and had both agreed, that Mike was a frat boy, who should not have been allowed on the streets. The two ended up at Lena’s apartment, talking over different stories, Lena knew about Helena’s nighttime activities and was hesitant on how she felt about her friends involvement in the hero life. 

After finally going their separate ways for the night, Lena had convinced Helena that they would have to get lunch together the next day, and she could go over the many supergirl saves that she had gone through since they had not seen each other. When lunch rolled around the next day, Helena had made a folder with information on Kara she was on full out crush search mode. But this time it did not end quite as happily as previous searches had, as Helena had concluded that kara was dating someone someone she could never compete with. 

Lena sat in her apartment a bottle of wine in hand, she was lying to Kara she hated that, but she also knew that she needed to figure this out, before she saw Kara again. It had been hard to skip on Kara, but she needed to figure out how she felt about the situation. It had all started earlier that week, when she had been having lunch with an old friend Helena, she had mentioned how she had been saved by supergirl when she fell off the balcony. 

Helina had told her something she had been denying for a while, something she had been pushing herself to not notice. Kara Danvers was dating the girl of steel, it was the only logical explanation. When the girl of steel had rescued her from her mother, Kara had been the one to send her. The only reporter who was consistently able to get in contact with supergirl was Kara, and last but not least no one had coffee at nine at night. 

It had been pointed out to Lena by Helina, that the only reason someone would be saying that they had coffee at that time, was if the two were sleeping together. The clues lined up with how Kara always got flustered when supergirl was mentioned, it made sense that the reporter was dating the girl of steel. It hurt Lena that the girl that she had been falling in love with was taken, and more than that Kara had not told her about it. That left Lena where she was now, realizing that she and Kara had shared multiple almost kisses, she had almost kissed a taken woman she could not do that to either of her friends. 

Lena decided that she was going to drink tonight, just tonight till the pain went away, till she felt nothing again. The wine would eventually cloud her emotions but until then, she would keep the feel of Kara’s arms wrapped around her in her mind, replaying each little moment in her mind. She wished that it was not true but she went over the facts time, and time again and they matched up, she should have known ,she should have figured it out it was not like Kara was subtle. 

When describing Kara Danvers she would say that the reporter is amazing, she is genuine. Kara is inspirational to her she pushes Lena to be herself, and to be the best version of herself. She missed that Kara always gave her all of her attention, but she was starting to understand that she could not do that she could not pull Kara away from her relationship, Kara deserved to be happy, and she could not throw a wrench into Kara’s chance at happiness.

Lena shot Kara a text letting her know that she was being kept up at the office, and that she was not going to make their marathon weekend. She drank at least two bottles of wine before she started to loose the feeling that was stuck in her chest. Lena decided after finishing off the second bottle that she should grab another bottle. Lena began to pour herself a cup but thought again about it and simply decided to drink from the bottle, and forget the glass. After making her way through another bottle she was definitely drunk, she heard a knock at the door. She decided not to answer it choosing rather to ignore whoever had come to disrupt her skulking. 

The knocking at the door continued, before suddenly someone came through the door using a key, Lena’s vision was a bit blurred she could not quite make out the figure at the other side of the room, it did not help that she had decided to stare at the light on the ceiling just moments ago. She could tell it was a blonde, it took a few moments for her drunken mind to put together the pieces. The blonde who was now rushing over to her slightly slumped form was Kara. 

“ Lena are you ok, Lee I need you to look at me please” Kara said, her voice full of worry. Kara was wearing sweatpants and a tank top, it was their usual wear for their marathons Kara had been waiting for Lena to get done with work and had gotten worried when Lena did not seem to be coming. 

“ hew Kawa why aree you hehre” Lena slurred, her tongue heavy from the alcohol.

“ You never showed up to the marathon, I was worried. Do you want to tell me what is wrong?” Kara said, trying to sit the drunk woman up. It did not work well as lena ended up resting her weight on Kara’s body. 

Lena felt guilt twist in her stomach, at the worry in Kara’s voice, she hated hurting Kara ,Kara who had given up her saturday to check on her friend who was not answering her phone. She kept her mouth shut, trying to push the words in her throat down. It was not the time to confront Kara about her secret relationship, and ask if the whole thing between them had just been for Kara’s own fun. But it hurt so much for Lena to look into those eyes, and know that she had been lied to that there was no real chance for them. After all who in their right mind would pick a Luthor over a super.

“ Lee please look at me,” Kara’s voice was panicked as she had not been able to get any response out of Lena, she had never seen the CEO this drunk. Sure Lena enjoyed the occasional drink but three bottles was something that Kara had never seen form the other woman.

“ I’m fine kara,” Lena said, trying to put all of the conviction she could into her voice. The attempt fell flat with Kara though as she immediately saw through the ceo’s facade.

“ No you are not, being fine does not entail skipping on your friend, and drinking god knows how many bottles of overpriced wine.” Kara said. Her eyes were filled with worry and behind the worry a small amount of anger in the back of her mind. Anger at whoever had made Lena feel this way, made the kind and amazing CEO feel so hopeless.

“ Kara just leave me be please!” Lena yelled at the woman who was holding her. Her emotions swirling inside her mind. The emotions spilling out in her words as they fell from her lips, she could see Kara recoil at her words. “Don’t you have a girlfriend to get back to,” 

“ Lena what are you talking about.” Kara tried desperately to get Lena to explain what was going on but all she was getting was more confusion. 

“ Just go Kara I don’t want you here” Lena said her voice harsh and angry. As she pushed Kara away from her and pointed to the door. 

The reporter got up and turned looking back at Lena who only looked at her with anger, Lena felt betrayed by Kara she had been used. The fact that she had believed that she and Kara could have a real future, hurt so much. How could Kara lie to her, and use her like that she was already with supergirl, how could Lena hurt her other friend like that. As Kara softly closed the door behind her she let a few tears fall down her face again. She knew that what she did was cruel deep down, but in her drunken haze she could not bring herself to care. The pain that had encompassed her heart would take time to get over, and she needed space.

Kara was crying as she flew home, her mind storming with thoughts of what she had done to hurt Lena in such a way, how had she managed to make the other woman hate her. The words Lena had said echoed in her head, as she sat on her couch later that night a pint of ice cream wrapped in her hands, as she watched a musical trying to push off the pain. All that she could think of was the words that Lena had spoken under her breath.

‘Don’t you have a girlfriend to get back to’ What in hell had Lena been talking about, did Lena think that she was dating someone else. The whole situation was chaotic she really did not want to think about it but, the only way to get through the situation was to think about it. She decided to call Alex she would know what to do about it, although Alex was busy handling collateral damage with the appearance of huntress in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading shout out to my amazing beta who has done an amazing job
> 
>  
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS,


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oracle and Night-wing show up in national city to help with the situation that Kara has found herself in. Barbara decides to take it upon herself to fix the rift between Kara and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the wait I am working on the next few chapters, I apologize for any mistakes in the writing,

Walking off the plain, he was greeted by the sight of Kara holding a large sign with his name on it, he nearly laughed at the sight of the excited reporter. He had brought Barbra along with him as a surprise and as backup, if his hunch was correct on this organization then he would need oracle backing him up. Kara’s face brightened up even more as she saw Barbra come down the ramp, the blond sprinted forward to meet Babs before she could even get down the ramp. 

“Kara, it has been forever!” Babs said, as she was enveloped in a hug by the kryptonian. The two had met while Kara was covering for Clark and had to go and help Babs round up harley and Ivy. It had been quite the bonding experience. “How are you doing?”

“ I’m doing great” Kara said, although her crinkle gave away, the fact that her words were a lie.

“ if your great then I am an olympic runner” Babs jabbed back, as the trio made their way over to the expensive limo, Dick had made sure to get the limo that was wheelchair accessible for Babs, it always aggravated her when he would try and help her into cars.

“I will tell you about it later when blabber mouth is not around,” Kara said, pointing a finger over at Dick, who faked an offended expression. 

“ good, I expect to get all of the details,” Babs said, as she transfered herself into one of the comfortable seats of the limo.

The three spent the ride catching up, on what had gone down over the last few weeks. There had been three deaths caused by the crime syndicate, Dick had suggested that if they named them it would either anger the syndicate or it would give them more confidence and power. The first victim had been a bank teller, killed only to attract supergirl to the scene. The next two had been found dead, killed in the fashion of a mob hit, they were both part alien so it left the question of it was the syndicate that killed them or if it was cadmus.

Babs had already worked up all the information she could on the two hits, she handed over a file to Kara who was supposed to take them into the deo. The file had gone through different options of who had done the hit. The three were working together, off the books, as Oracle was still considered a criminal by the government, and the last thing Kara was going to do was give her friend up. 

The limo arrived at the overly expensive hotel, that Bruce had insisted they stay at, the three got out Barbra refusing to let Dick help her, saying that she had done it a million times already and he needed to stop trying to baby her, when she was fully capable of whooping his ass from her wheelchair. The three made their way into the overly large suite that had been booked for the two. The group immediately began setting up, taking out electronics from their bags and setting up the oracle station as kara called it. 

The three quickly began their search, before Kara would inevitably have to go she only had about another two hours, before Alex would call and she would have to figure out a believable lie to tell her older sister. Dick and Babs had face timed the kryptonian, and worked with her on how to believably lie, they could not risk dealing with the deo. After thirty minutes Dick excused himself, after a glare from Babs, that said she and Kara needed to talk, with out him there.

“ Kara ok he's gone now spill the beans.” Babs said, turning herself to face the kryptonian, and giving Kara a full force glare.

“ ok so it is a bit complicated, you probably don't want to hear the story” Kara tries to deflect babs’ question off.

“ nope, no, where to go and i've got time so spill Kara,” she said, with force in her voice.

“ ok so there is a girl” Kara said, she paused trying to collect her thoughts, on the whole situation. “ her name is Lena she is amazing, Bab’s she is beautiful and smart so smart, she has a heart of gold and she has been through so much. We almost kissed a few times” 

“ and is that the problem, Kara, that you almost kissed your crush multiple times” Babs said, raising one eyebrow. She was intrigued by Kara’s vague description of her problem, well to her it sounded less like a problem and more like a good thing, if they had almost kissed then what was it that had the other woman so upset.

“ it’s not that, it's that saturday me and her were supposed to have our usual weekend binge watch. But she never showed,” Babs nodded for Kara to continue with what she was saying. “ well she told me that she was in the office, so I called to see if I could take her some food, but her secretary said that she was not in the office, so I go to her apartment worried that something had happened to her.” 

Kara choked up a bit her emotions from that night surging back up and pushing a sob out of her mouth. Babs wheeled herself closer to Kara, in time to catch the other woman in her hands as she had collapsed, Barbara's mind was racing with the possibilities of what could have hurt Kara badly enough to put her in this state. She swore to herself that, she would help Kara that she would make the person who hurt Kara pay.

“ it’s ok Kar, sh shh shh, it's all going to be ok I’m right here. Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

“ yeah yeah, I got to her apartment and she was drunk. I went to her she pushed me away, she was so angry at me, and I don’t know why she said things, her voice was so full of anger, god i made her so angry. I did not mean to ever hurt her. She said something though about having to get back to someone, I could not focus though on that part I was already headed for the door by that point.” Kara said, the tears had not stopped streaming down her face. 

Kara calmed down a few minutes later, Babs was already making a plan to go and make them regret hurting the blonde. After a while Kara gathered herself, and told Babs hastily that she had to go and see Alex, befor the older danvers got to worried. Leaving Babs sitting in the living room of the suite, to think of how she was going to fix Kara’s problem. After careful consideration Barbera decided to do some research, to figure out just who this Lena was.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Lunch time on wednesday

The doors to Lena’s office opened, as Alana let Barbara Gordon in for her appointment, it had been a surprise when Alana had seen the appointment on Miss Luthors calendar, she could have sworn the day before that it was not there. The redhead wheeled herself into the CEO’s office easily, she had her business face in place, ready to put the fear of oracle into one Lena Luthor.

“Lena Luthor,” Barbara said from where she was in her chair. She looked at Lena with her steely green eyes and was met with an equally as strong stare. 

“ Miss Gordon, It is a pleasure to meet you,” Lena said, her voice steeled and eyes calculating, she was reading Barbera and waiting for the woman to slip up and give away her reasons for hacking into her schedule to make this meeting. 

“ I am here because you, Lena managed to hurt someone I care for” Barbara's voice was cold and angry.

“ And who may that be,” Lena quirked her eyebrow, waiting for an answer to her question.

“ Kara Danvers,” Barbera paused, to see the expression on Lena’s face change to that of worry before she once again donned the mask of her business persona. “ she is one of the nicest people in the world, you know that, she told me what you did, my only question is why in hell would anyone make Kara feel hated” 

“ maybe she should try not using me to backstab my friend.” Lena said, quickly keeping her face neutral.

“ what are you talking about, Kara was not using you to hurt anyone, she was not using you at all!” Barbara let her confusion show on her face in that moment.

“You should know, if she told you how she was willing to cheat on supergirl with me, Now miss Gordon if you would please leave, I have actual business to get to” Lena said, dismissing Barbara with a flick of her wrist and walking back around her desk.

On her way down the elevator Barbara found herself trying not to burst out in laughter, at the situation that her best friend had managed to get herself into. Already grabbing her phone from the pocket tucked into the side of her wheelchair, she went ahead and dialed Kara up. The phone rang as she made her way out of the building. She found herself waiting to hear Kara’s reaction to the misunderstanding, that was causing her so much pain. It would all be more comical, if it was not hurting Kara so much.

“ Hey Babs what's up?” Kara’s cheery voice came over the line, from the sound of air whipping by Babs figured that Kara was probably flying.

“ I have some good news for you Kara,” She said, her voice not giving away anything

“ ok shoot” 

“ your whole situation with Lena is a big misunderstanding, and there is a simple solution. You tell her that you are supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading big shout out to my beta who is friggin amaizing
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a long awaited chat, and sort out some issues before a larger threat reveals itself to the deo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter and i am sorry for the wait I have been struggling with my depression over the last week and have not been able to motivate myself to write but I am still working, hopefully this chapter does not disapoint

Sitting in Lena’s office, the place had yet to open for the day, but Kara did not want to risk being turned away at the door, she fidgeted quietly trying to get her nerves under control. She was about to tell Lena that she was supergirl, she needed to fix the whole mess that she had accidentally created. The consequences of waiting so long to tell Lena that she was supergirl, had certainly caught up to her. Problems do tend to occur, when the girl you are pining over, believes you are dating her other friend/ the cities superhero.

So sitting and waiting for the CEO to arrive had seemed to Kara to be the best and quickest way to solve the problem. Today she was going to tell Lena that she was supergirl, and pray that the other woman will not be to infuriated at her, for not having told her sooner. The entrance door of the building opened, Kara immediately stiffened using her super hearing to listen for Lena’s heartbeat. She felt her own pulse speed up, as Lena made her way to the elevator. 

The door to Lena’s office opened as Lena entered and she dropped her purse as she saw Kara sitting on the couch in front of her. She was surprised to say the least, as she took a moment to collect herself Kara simply shrunk into herself, she was unsure of herself, now that the moment had arrived. 

“ Kara how the hell did you get in here” Lena nearly shouted but as soon as she saw the way Kara recoiled at her words. “ I mean not that I’m not happy to see you, I just how did you get in here the building is still locked up?” 

“ It is complicated.” Kara said, Lena motioned for her to continue and explain, having decided to be patient with the other woman. “ Babs told me that she came to see you, I am sorry that she did that I never told her who you were I’m so sorry that she came to see you, but she told me something too.” 

Lena looked at her nervous and confused, she wanted to speak but she knew that Kara needed to speak, Lena figured that Supergirl had dropped Kara off at the office. Judging from the way Kara was fidgeting, Lena figured that Kara was about to confess the whole thing. Though Lena was scared about losing Kara at this point, and losing her friendship with supergirl.

“ She said, you thought I was dating supergirl, that is probably my fault too I should have told you a long time ago.”

“You really should have told me before we almost kissed what five times?” hurt shone through Lena’s words, Kara flinched back slightly with Lena’s obvious hurt. Kara had truly, never meant to hurt her best friend by keeping this secret, she had never wanted to keep the secret but Alex had been adamant that she keep the super secret.

“ I am not dating supergirl.”

“ then why the hell were you having coffee with supergirl at nine, everyone knows that no one actually has coffee at nine” 

“ I admit that I should have thought of that before I said it but, I can't date supergirl when I am supergirl” Kara unbuttoned her shirt to show the super-symbol and for extra measure decided to float a few inches off the couch. A look of utter surprise crossed Lena’s face as she looked at her friend, having to come to the realization that she no longer had two friends in the city but only one.

“ your what! No no how did I not see it sooner.” Lena was pacing around the room at this point. Stress was clearly expressed on her face, she seemed to go between surprise hurt and an almost apologetic look.

“ I know I should have told you sooner but my sister and the organization I work with would not let me, they don’t even know I am here telling you this.” Before anything else could be said the com in her ear went off with a code beta emergency. 

“I have to go Lena I will talk to you later, if that is ok with you that is, I am really sorry.” Kara said the last part as she ran out the balcony door headed towards the emergency that was calling for supergirls help. 

Lena sat down at her office chair, putting her head in her hands, she did not know who she was angry at she knew that for Kara, it had taken a lot of courage for kara to tell Lena, and she had no real right to the information of her secret identity, but it still hurt that she had not known this part of her best friend. Though she was also angry at herself for being so harsh to Kara, she had remembered how Kara had left her apartment that night with tears in her eyes.

It had been a gut wrenching moment, to figure out that the woman that she had been falling in love with had already been taken, but this was just as hard knowing that she had caused Kara senseless pain. Finding out that she had been sorely mistaken was a gift, it meant that she still had a chance with Kara, but it also meant that she would have to figure out how to woo a superhero, and that was no doubt going to be more difficult, than wooing any other girl.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The air hit against her face harshly, as she flew at high speed towards the outskirts of National City. They had a hostage situation in one of the dinners, a metahuman had barricaded the diner, and was holding the people inside hostage. The meta human had downed at least fifteen officers, and had become a class beta mission. Kara flew as fast as she could push herself to fly. 

She landed in the building with a crash, she saw that there was a total of at least twenty people stuck in the building, with the captors. People were huddled under tables scared, and hoping for rescue. She identified the meta human holding them hostage, as one that she had previously fought when the new national city crime syndicate was just starting out, 

The woman was packing at least three guns, she scanned the room looking for some way to get the meta human out of the building, with minimal damage. Kara opted to head straight for the meta human, and plowed her into the wall of the building. They slouched over on her shoulder as they hit the wall. The meta pushed Kara off of them, with force that pushed her into the other wall of the restaurant. 

A rough punch landed on Kara’s cheek, knocking her to the ground, the meta had gotten better since the two had last fought each other. Kara got up from the ground, but she was unexpectedly pulled down to the ground, by one of the bystanders. She looked at them again, only to find that it was no normal person but they had pulled a mask over their face, many of the other people in the diner had done the same, each of them standing ready to fight her.

She knocked of the human that had pulled her down, and threw them into two other masked figures on the other side of the room. Flying into the meta human, she struggled to push the woman back, she landed a harsh blow to the woman's stomach, before finding herself getting hit from different sides with electric shocks. The pain made her flinch, and she tried to pull herself together, before using her freeze breath to break the devices they had used to electrocute her.

The hero dropped the meta human, after a good hour of fighting, they reached an end to the fight Kara finally landing a knockout blow to her meta-human opponent. She fell to the ground exhaustion setting in as she lost consciousness. Alex rushed to her side, the deo having taken care of most of the masked figures that had been planted in the diner. 

Kara was swept into Alex’s arms, as the aftermath of the battles chaos went on around them. Alex moved Kara as quickly as she could into a deo vehicle, to get her to the deo’s medical bay, Kara was injured there was a large slash in her side and she had take some rather hard hits and likely had a few broken bones, the meta human may not have been as physically strong as Kara but they had planned and used a good strategy, putting Kara in a place that any excessive amounts of force speed or heat vision would have hurt bystanders.

The car quickly drove to the DEO facility and rushed Kara into the med bay, Alex never left her little sister's side, Maggie was calling her no doubt worried about Kara’s well being the two of them had been spending more time together. Kara was immediately hooked up to machines as they turned on the sunlamps hoping to kickstart the kryptonian back into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge shout out to my beta who is amazing, thank you for reading
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS


	9. not a chapter

I know it has been along time since I have updated this but I will, I have not given up on this story it is just a matter of editing and such so the next chapters will be coming and hopefully I will fix some of my mistakes from the previous chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading let me know what you thought in the comments I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes


End file.
